rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Clovis Snaregrin
It's possible that without Clovis Snaregrin, Iron Legion's infamous Grin warband would be a far more ordinary band of fuckups. (Possible, but not likely.) Indisputably, some of the warband's most notorious misadventures started with Clovis saying "Hey guys, I have kind of an interesting idea..." Appearance Clovis is small and round, carrying more weight on her belly and hips than is strictly permitted for a young soldier of the Legions, but it's easy to pass a cursory physical when you can completely alter your entire appearance at will. Her fur is light gold with faint gray spots, and unusually long guard hairs. Only Maurus gets to call her "Fluffy". She is a skilled mesmer and can cast and maintain complete illusions on herself, so she is approximately as likely to resemble a dolyak or a tree or a chair or a swarm of bats as herself. There are practical military applications for this talent, of course, but Clovis is easily bored and has ruined a lot of stakeouts by fidgeting. Personality Clovis is mouthy, obnoxious, and loudly opinionated, and it's largely due to her cubhood companion Maurus' near-constant proximity that she still has most of her pelt and all of her front teeth. * She adores asura technology and wastes a huge amount of her pay on semi-broken trinkets to disassemble and reassemble. Her "workspace" has a tendency to spill over into adjacent barracks, which annoys her fellow Grins no end. * She has a deep phobia of six-limbed creatures, like wyverns, griffins and centaurs. The way they move freaks her out. Whenever Clovis' mess starts to escape containment, Vyrma adds wind-up Ventari toys to it until Clovis has to clean up her workspace to hunt them all down. Background Clovis is young enough that she's never truly seen humans as The Enemy, and walks in human cities with curiosity and confidence. Sometimes too much confidence, as her arrest record in Queensdale shows. She and Maurus were one of the last groups of cubs raised by Gnaeus Ironspine as a primus before he semi-retired to care for his legionnaire, and she maintains contact with him, often looking after Galla while Gnaeus is traveling. She undoubtedly owes a lot of her enthusiasm for non-charr cultures to his influence, although she's never had any reason to question it. Unlike many Legion cubs, Clovis actually took the time to go through her fahrar records and track down her dam, who is still alive and serving the Durmand Priory and Blood Legion. She greatly admires Chiuri Redpride and meets up with her as often as she can, a habit with Chiuri herself finds somewhat bewildering. Relationships Warband * Grin Legionnaire * Maurus Snagglegrin '''- BFF * '''Bec Manglemaw * Vyrma Gallowgrin ' * 'Atlas Jaspergrin '- rival and frequent collaborator on best/worst schemes * 'Pencur Foulgrin * Chaz Targrin * Chester Cheshiregrin Relatives * Chiuri Redpride - dam * 'Tybalt Leftpaw '- sire * 'Gnaeus Ironspine '- primus Trivia * Theme song: "Four Songs and a Fight", The Sounds * Voice claim: Imelda May Category:Characters Category:Charr Category:Iron Legion